


过来

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Spanking, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 尼禄输了，被迫穿上了女装。NV，有互攻明示。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	过来

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么还有我写了一半的东西..

尼禄扭捏地站在浴室里，皱眉看着镜子中的自己。没错，他现在正穿着一件女仆装配着吊带黑丝袜。男孩狠瞪视了一眼镜子里的自己，目光转回从上至下游移，奶白的泡泡袖配合低胸领口，稍微下扯就能看见浅粉的乳首，这才不重要！尼禄为自己转瞬的想法翻了个白眼。纯黑的腰封上有着隐约花纹，背后的绳扣他研究了半天才系上，完美地勒出了紧实的窄腰。哦，再往下就是那该死的裙摆了，过短的裙身几乎遮不住他的屁股，再怎么繁复的褶皱都只是装饰。裙下，有着玫瑰镂空花纹的黑丝袜勾出腿部肌肉优美而有力的弧度。脚上则是一双制式华丽的高跟鞋，谢天谢地根并不太高 ，他可以勉强驾驭。  
起因是尼禄想跟维吉尔再打一场练手，却在对方拒绝时头脑发热地承诺 ，如果输了会答应他的任何要求。勾起父亲兴趣的结果是得到一场惨败，接着还被迫穿上一件花里胡哨的衣服。  
“尼禄”  
在第三次语调平静的催促声中，尼禄终于咬着牙拉开浴室门。罪魁祸首正端坐在椅子上看书，一副怡然自得的样子。直到尼禄走近，他才从书中抬起视线，快速地打量了男孩一番，诡异地目光让人觉得他是在欣赏一座无机质的雕像。维吉尔赞许地点点头，合上了书页，将身子转向对方开始用惯用的语气发号施令。  
“把裙子撩起来。”  
操你的！尼禄内心刷过着无数脏字，眼中都要凝出实质性的火。最终他偏过头，愤恨又羞涩提起裙摆 ，几乎不需要多大幅度，就能看见掩藏其下的蕾丝腰带和细长吊带，还有那条低腰情趣内裤，前面少得可怜的三角形布料被斯巴达家遗传的庞大性器给塞满，顺应重力下垂，拉扯着后方的细绳更深地扣进臀缝里。  
维吉尔的视线在胯间流连太久了，久到尼禄都快被盯得勃起了，只能尽量放空大脑不去臆想些更色情的事情。  
终于等到了放下的允许，尼禄长吁一口气，赶忙松了手让裙摆垂下，紧接着又因下一句而僵住。  
“过来，尼禄。”  
男孩踌躇在原地许久，年长者却极其耐心地等待着。直到对方迈开了步子缓慢地走近。  
他伸出手将扯了尼禄一把。重心不稳加上难以适应的高跟鞋，男孩面朝下横摔在了维吉尔腿上。  
还没等他挣扎着想要支起身子，臀部唯一的遮盖物被指尖拨起，露出浑结实的嫩白臀肉。尼禄脊背窜上一股寒意，还没等大脑反应过来，一个清脆的巴掌便落在了左边的臀瓣上，震得那块放松而柔软的肌肉抖了一下。  
“维吉尔！你TM的！”  
尼禄憋不住内心的怒火咆哮出声，接着一连串脏字如炮连珠地从他嘴里蹦出，伴随着剧烈挣扎。而回应他的则是更加猛烈地掌掴和单手强硬压制。  
尼禄突然噤声，垂下头掩饰尴尬。良好地魔人体质让臀部肌肉遭受鞭笞地同时迅速修复，带来丝丝酥麻，伴随着每一击最初的疼痛感，成功让年轻气盛的男孩勃起了，阴茎调皮地跳脱出三角布料的束缚，滴着水儿的顶端直顶在维吉尔皮裤内侧。  
嗯？  
维吉尔带着笑意的单音节和转为揉捏火辣臀肉的手掌成功地再次激怒了年轻人，被看穿的愤懑与羞涩奇异地转化成勇气，促使他趁着父亲松了力道的间隙猛然起身，蓝手从背后抽出，令人猝不及防地钳制住维吉尔的头颅，向后甩飞出去。  
维吉尔滑出几米远，撞在了书桌。他单手撑着桌沿稳住身子，眉头微蹙看向尼禄。  
男孩叉着腰站在那，瞪着一双湛蓝色眸子，缓缓举起右手比了个中指，“花Q！”  
“好”  
在尼禄懵逼的目光中维吉尔脱下皮裤，展现出那双修长的美腿。他将屁股抬上桌面，大张了双腿呈M字，毫无羞耻地露出微勃的阴茎和紧致的穴口。接着朝还愣在原地的男孩抬了抬下巴。  
“你在等什么？”

“你是认真的？？”尼禄迟疑地走近，双手握上父亲的大腿，屁股上残留的火辣刺痛已经无法让他的思绪从面前翕张的后穴上移开，里面还裹着维吉尔刚塞进去的两根手指。  
他并不是没有操过维吉尔，相反他俩互干的次数还挺平均的 。但都是尼禄主动抱上去表达自己做1的诉求，然后顺水推舟得干到了老父亲的屁股。而不像如今这样，可以称得上是维吉尔的勾引了。  
“废话很多，kid”维吉尔扯出一个微小弧度的笑意，伸出空余的手隔着裙子揉了一把尼禄的臀部，“或者你想让我来 。”  
“不用了！”尼禄拉开维吉尔还留在后穴里的手指，提起裙摆将硬挺的阴茎压在父亲的会阴上。男人将腿盘在男孩腰间，无声地催促他快一点。他们从来都不是喜欢前戏的人，粗暴带血的性爱才是令半魔最为兴奋的。


End file.
